Sinster Relations
by davi
Summary: With the loss of her powers, she had no one to turn too. At least until her grandfather came for her. What will the X-Men think once they see their former 'firecracker' in leagues with their greatest enemy and calling him 'papa'
1. Chapter 1

**SINSTER RELATIONS: _CHAPTER 1_**

She rubbed her eyes too clear away the tears that didn't seem to want to stop.

Shakily reaching for her phone, she scrolls through all the names figuring they might be waiting for her call.

_Scott?_

_No._

_Bobby?_

_No._

_Frosty?_

_No._

_Paige?_

_No._

_Remy?_

………_No... _

_Logan?_

…_.._

Throwing her cell phone against the wall, it felt like time held still as she watched it shatter into pieces; the same way her life felt at this very moment.

"_You will not feel sorry for yourself! You survived worse than this!"_

At least that was she told herself even as she curled up into a ball.

"_Why? After everything I've been through…why?!"_

"Are you ready to be with your family once again? Have you finally realized they care naught for you? They have abandoned you, all of them have. As if you are worthless. "

She looked at the hand being offered too her.

Should she?

Knowing who and what he was?

He never did try to hurt her intentionally all those times they fought against him.

She was blood.

His blood to be exact.

He stood everything against for what she stood for.

But… But…But he was family.

Her family to be exact.

Even if she denied it all these years.

She finally looked up at him, and stared into his cold red eyes.

"Grandpapa…you came for me," she whispered lowly.

"Did you honestly think I would abandon you, granddaughter? As if I would lose sight of you, like those pathetic X-Men have? It is time you came with me, Jubilation. As you should have done in the first place all those years ago when we met again. Not stay with _them_."

He was evil.

He stood against everything she stood for.

He was **their** enemy.

He was…

He was…

He was her grandpapa.

He came for her.

He didn't abandon her, even though she abandoned him.

Biting her lip, she slowly reached up to take his pale hand.

And he scooped up the tiny form into his arms as she finally feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

I bet you all can guess where I'm going with this.

And as for Jubilee remaining powerless, it's going to change.

I OWN NOTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The weeks that followed after bringing Jubilation home, he watched on with pride as she trained her body back to what it once used to be, her fighting style a remarkable combination of her gymnastics skills and that of a martial artist from when she used to train when her parents were still alive.

"I do not quite understand what it is you want from her, Sinister. What good is she to you?"

"Do you honestly believe that her powers have actually been taken away from her? Powers as powerful as hers simply do not go away just because one mere _witch_ willed it. And I intend to prove that. Show those pathetic X-Men what they threw away and make them all pay."

"Papa, I'm going for a walk."

Jubilation pushed pass the blue-skin woman, in fact not even acknowledging that Mystique was even there.

Sinister smirked as he watched Mystique's face widen in shock on how the teenager addressed him.

"Don't be too long. Mystique here as so graciously agreed to train you."

Turning her eyes for the first time to Mystique, Mystique couldn't help the shivers that went down her spine as what once used to be bright, joyful blue eyes be replace with cold, calculating icy-blue bore into hers.

"Very well," and continued her path, Mystique's eyes still on the teenager.

"You have her believing you are her _father_? Is that how you convinced her to join you?" Mystique all but hissed.

"Tsk…Tsk Mystique. You disappoint me. I do not have her believing anything. She always addresses me as Papa or grandpapa. "

"Grandpapa? You mean to tell me she is actually…"

"Mine? Of course. Would you like the DNA results as proof? Let us be on our way. We have so many eager _patients_ waiting on me."

Mystique's eyes were still on the retreating form of the former mutant; silently wondering if Jubilee had any ideas on how he was going to reawaken her powers if in fact she still even had them.

"Mystique!"

"I'm coming. How many former mutants are we testing today?"

"More than enough."

And if Jubilee does know, did she even care anymore?

* * *

I know short and the first few chapters are going to be this way. They will get longer as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

She could have cared less what her grandpapa was up too.

As long as he wanted her, then she will put all of her skills that she had been taught at a young age (and hidden from everyone) by him to good use.

Papa was always proud of her ability to absorb all of his teachings and rarely ever complained. When her mom first sent her to her grandfather at the age of five, she was terrified of the man. And he knew it.

But even then, though she was terrified of the man, she had always trusted him. She had no reason not to. Her parents always scolded her for being too trusting, and her grandpapa found it enduring; at first that is.

And when her mutation manifested at such a young age, due to her being frightened, he was just as proud. Especially seeing as how she inherited his telepathic abilities, even though they were rather weak.

When he first spotted her after so many years after her parent's death, he was waiting for her to go running to his arms as always once she spotted him among the fighting.

She felt eyes following her every move and kept searching her surroundings to locate the person who was watching her. Hearing Cyclops yell out an unfamiliar name, she turned to the source of her former leader's scorn.

Eyes widening in recognition, she couldn't for the life of her move towards her beloved papa. Even if she could, Gambit was standing in front of her, protecting her from their enemy.

And he was the enemy she realized. Tears glistened in her eyes but refused to come forth.

So she did what she had to do. For she knew that if she were to run to him, her _beloved family_ would do their best to harm her grandpapa to get her away from his grasp. She wanted to protect him.

When she later returned to the mansion, she hacked into the database to get all information she could get her hands on this Mister Sinister; for she only ever knew him as grandpapa.

Only to fight even more tears off as she read everything.

But every meetings and such, she knew his men were going out of their ways not to cause her harm.

She couldn't bring herself to hate him or trust him any less. And no matter what he told her about the X-Men when she was his '_prisoner'_, she refused to go with him.

And now looking back, she regretted every chance she had to join up with her grandpapa.

The only person she should have ever only trusted. The only one whoever actually cared about her.

"Miss Essex?"

She kept working on whatever it was she was doing on her computer for papa wanted the results as soon as possible, still not used to be addressed as Miss Essex (her papa had insisted on this and who was she to argue).

"Umm…Miss Essex?"

Sighing rather loudly she turned to her intruder.

"Yes?"

"Well…uh..your grandfather.."

Raising a delicate eyebrow at her intruder, "What does papa want?"

The intruder shuddered at the coldness at her voice. He couldn't believe that the teenager in front of him could have such a voice.

"He has a umm…a...ahh...someone for you to attend to in exam room six," he said quickly and handed her file for their _guest_.

Snatching the file, she quickly scanned the information giving to her.

Saving all the information on her computer before shutting it down, she quickly got up to head to the room.

She could care less what her grand papa's plans are.

* * *

"Don't worry popsicle. Miss Essex is gonna take reeaaallll good care of ya. She's a genius and our resident doc. Be glad that it's her doing whatever its Sinister wants and not the big man himself."

"As much as I love hearing about this Miss Essex person, I don't think you could oh I don't know set me free?"

Laughter filled the room and so Bobby took that as a no.

To be quite honest, he was scared shitless. He had no idea who this Miss Essex person was, but for Sinister to have kept her (for he assumed it was a she for everyone kept referring her as 'Miss') unseen for the past year or so was saying something.

That something was he wanted no harm to come to Miss Essex.

Which brought on another question.

"So this Miss Essex…is she that evil bastard's slut or something?"

"I do prefer my patients to be more silent."

Bobby quickly turned his head in the direction of the doorway, but only caught sight of a young woman wearing a dark blue blouse and jeans turning her back to him as she walked over to a desk.

He watched the raven haired woman as she move quickly with what appeared to be syringe in her hands.

"You may leave now."

"Yeah well Sinister said I ain't suppose to leave ya alone with him."

"And now I'm telling you to leave. Or would you also prefer to be one of my patients?"

"Now Miss Essex, no need to do anything so rash now."

"Leave."

Bobby saw his tall burly guard stiffened at her command but obeyed none the less.

"If our esteemed guest so how as manages to escape…"

Bobby heard the guard mutter as he walked out.

"I don't suppose you would let me go, huh?"

He was only met with silence.

"Listen. Your young and whatever Sinister has over you, the X-Men can protect you from the likes of him.

"I betrayed my papa once. I will not do so again."

Bobby shuddered at her cold, indifferent voice. A voice he thought sounded so familiar.

And Bobby finally understood why Miss Essex was so well protected by Sinister.

The kid was his.

And she was done preparing whatever it was she was preparing.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

'_NO!'_

He silently screamed as stared into cold sapphire eyes.

'_NO!'_

Eyes that should have held nothing but mischievousness, warmth and joy in them.

"Jubes…what has he done to you?"

The question was whispered so low he wasn't even sure he even spoke them out loud.

"Please...Jubilee, snap out of it."

"Snap out of it? Precisely should be snapping out of? Now, Papa wants…"

"Damn it Jubilee! That man is not your '_PAPA!'_ "

She silently assed her former friend.

"Jubilee, please it's me! It's…"

"Robert Drake. Bobby. Iceman. I know exactly who you are. Papa has not done anything to my mind; I'm not under his control. "

"Then why are you calling him _PAPA!"_

"Not that it's any of your business…but no he is not my _Papa_. Papa is short for grandpapa. Didn't you ever wonder why in all my time with you guys that I was never really attack by him or any of his people? He would never hurt his granddaughter. His daughter's daughter."

"Jubes…"

"Don't worry Bobby, this won't be painful at all."

And Bobby's world went hazy.

His last image he saw was that of his friends retreating back exiting the room.

"_Jubes…"_


	4. Chapter 4

"So pup, what are ya gonna do about this mess now?"

Promptly ignoring him, she silently observed the mess that once was her laboratory.

"Any chances we can convince Grandpapa that it was all Mystique's fault?"

A loud bark of laughter could be heard throughout the hallway.

* * *

"And what do you suppose we do! Bobby has been missing for exactly three months and we still have no clue on his whereabouts!"

"One-eye got a point there."

"Scott…please professor and Emma are doing their best."

"So we if we all jus stay calm…"

"Stay calm!? Our _friend_ is out there somewhere being possibly held captive by who knows whom; and you want us to stay calm!"

"Listen bub, I'm ready to do whatever it is to find and rescue the human Popsicle but first we need a location and exactly who has him. So let Chuck and queenie do their job. Cerebo is bound to pick up something by now."

"I hate to say this but, Logan is right for once."

Before anymore could be said, a winded Paige ran into the room.

"They found something."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right location?"

"It's what the Professor gave us. Alright everyone split into two groups and report anything that you deem important."

"Gotcha ol fearless leader!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"An abandon facility out in the woods. Merde, why can't people be more creative?"

"Shut it gumbo. Don't want one-eye to ground us now do you?"

"My best estimate is that this place was most recently abandoned. My feral friend, are you picking up any scents whatsoever?"

"Nah blue. Too many chemicals in the air. Messing up the noggin here."

"Ahhh…. So lab of some sort. But what could have cause this much damage? An experiment gone wrong? Or perhaps an attack of some sorts?"

"Beets me Hank. But this here Cajun just wants to find Bobby and get out of here."

"Cajun right let's move on blue."

Beast took one last longing look at the demolished lab hoping to find anything out of the ordinary. But after one more glance, he found nothing that could explain to him on what could the lab have been once used for or what could have possibly destroyed it.

* * *

"Most intriguing. Seems they have finally tracked him down Miss Essex. What are your orders?"

Calculating steel blue eyes watched the screen in front of her. No emotions marred her face as she watched the X-Men search her grandfather's once beautiful lab.

"Every last piece of equipment has been removed?"

"Yes nothing has been left untouched that can be trace to Sinister or you Miss Essex."

"Then we must be going."

Standing up quickly to exit the room, she paused and stared at Jubilee.

"Yes Minx, what is it?"

"What about our…most esteemed guest?" Minx gestured to the man strapped down to the examining table.

"Grandpapa has no further use for him. Keep moving."

Minx quickly dashed out of the room without further delay.

Walking over to the man, she quickly checked his vitals. And paused once more as she gently traced her fingers across his cheek. Memories of their past together flashed through her mind and a small tear escaped her eyes.

"Pup?"

The tall broad blonde feral man that had been silent till now called out too her as if asking her if she were alright.

She stiffened her shoulders, and turned to face her companion.

"Lets go," she said but as she was walking out the door, she dropped a vial on the floor that quickly let loose a gas like substance.

Laughter could be heard coming from her male companion.

"Your positively evil pup."

Smirking to her companion, "Can't make it easy for them to find him, now, can I?"

* * *

"Cyclops, we've been searching for over three hours. I think it's best to say that if Bobby was ever here, has been removed."

"Storm I'm not giving up until we find something, anything."

"Ya know we ah pretty sure we would have found a least a trace or something. This place here has been cleaned out. Not even Logan can get a scent."

"_Gambit to Cyclops."_

"Go Gambit."

"_We found something. De wolverine is clawing his way into the room as we speak."_

"Location."

"_Third floor. Right wing."_

"On our way."

* * *

"Just in time my friends. Wolverine just got through the door."

"Ya and whoever ran this place sure knew what they were doing. The chemicals around has been messing with my senses since we stepped in this place. The gas around here is too recent and whoever they were didn't want us finding this place soon. Woulda ya say we go in?"

Cyclops looked in the dim lighted room and walked in without another word. First thing he noticed were the TV screens showing different areas of the facility.

"Seems like they were watching us since we landed."

"Oh my…"

"Beast what is it?" Scott said as he turned around and saw what everyone else saw.

There in the far corner of the room strapped to the table was "_Kurt!?_


	5. Chapter 5

Her body felt like it was on fire.

Wanting to burst at any given spark.

The familiar hum in the air encouraging her to let loose.

The heat so familiar she wanted to bask in it forever.

"JUBILATION!"

Jolting awake from her deep slumber, Jubilee quickly leaned against the wall to stop her decent to the floor.

Blinking her eyes into focus, she realized that she was not in her room any longer.

"Jubilee…"

"Pup…"

She briskly walked past the two blondes; given them no explanation on why she was in the boiler room in her pajamas.

After all, it was their jobs to keep her safe.

* * *

"Any signs of Kurt waking up?"

"I'm afraid not Katherine. Whatever was done to him is still a mystery to even me. I find no injuries or foreign matters in his system. And the Professor is having a hard time in entering his mind. The only thing we can do now is watch over him and let his body heal whatever wounds he is suffering from."

Kitty watched Beast walk out of the infirmary as she approached the still form of her friend.

"Hey Kurt, if you can hear me in there, please come back to us," she told him softly as she took a seat next to his bed and clung to his hand silently crying for her friend.

Unknown to her, Logan stood on the other side of the room fuming in anger that the Elf was in this condition.

He silently left the room, and vowed that whoever did this to his fellow teammate that they would pay dearly.

* * *

"I think it's a brilliant plan Mystique. "

"No it's a horrible plan, Pup."

"And why is it so horrible?"

Sitting behind her desk with her hands linked together in front of her face, Jubilee watched somewhat amused by the small argument going on by Creed and Mystique.

"You're enjoying this way too much, _Miss Essex_," a voice full of mirth whispered into her ear.

Not even startled by the newcomer, she allowed a smirk to cross her face.

"You think she found out about 'Crawler? I see no other reason for her to come up with this brilliant plan of hers," she whispered back.

She felt her companion stiffen at her side. Watching him from the corner of eyes, she briefly wondered what had upset him the most. The mere mention of Mystique wanting some type of revenge against her or of her pervious patient.

"Enough."

Her low, cold, demanding voice stopped all talk in the room.

"No point arguing in what is going to happen. Besides, Creed, Papa has already approved of dear Mystique's plan," turning towards the person standing next to her, "Any objections?"

Her companion stared straight into her cold blue eyes, before he flinched away."None what-so-ever, _Miss Essex_."

"Good."

"How are we going to lore them?"

Staring straight at Mystique and responding coldly, "I believe this was your idea," before walking out of the room, none wisely choosing to follow her.

* * *

"Oh my gawd!" was heard through the whole radio communications.

"Rogue what is it?" Storm asked as she and her team slipped quietly though base.

"Storm…get Beast in those labs as fast as you can!"

"Angel, what's going on?"

"It's…the sick bastard has Jubilee in there somewhere!" Angel exclaimed angrily as he and Rogue stared at one particular security camera directed only at their former team member in a glass tube full of a liquid type substance curled up in a ball appearing to be asleep.

Angel could only watch on as his fellow team members make their way in and make sure nothing got shut down until it was safe to do so.

"Jubilee here was in a stais mode. The liquid substance she was in was keeping all the of her body functions to move at slow rate and providing her all the nutrients and proteins she needs in order to keep her alive. If we had shut down all the computer systems as the plan allowed before Warren and Rogue found young Jubilation, then she most certainly would have died."

"Hank, how are her vitals now?"

"Professor, she is in the most stable of conditions as we can hope for. Last I checked, her body functions are now operating at a normal rate and most rewarding is that she is showing signs of waking up at any moment."

Hank watched as Xavier gave a sigh of relief.

"Then all we can do is wait until she wakes up and see what she can tell us."

* * *

"How is she Frost?"

Logan asked briskly as he walked up to the White Queen as she gently brushed long raven locks of hair out of her former charge's face.

"She is in stable condition."

"Dat's not what I want to hear."

Lips setting in a firm line, "Jubilation mind is locked up tightly as it always been, but now it seems as if they have gotten even stronger, how that's even possible is a mystery, without her powers. If I weren't seeing her with my own eyes at this very moment, then I would have never believed that she was even in the mansion."

Silence reign in the room.

The sound of the two monitors out of sync could be heard.

"Her and Elf are tough. They'll pull through," Logan growled out softly before walking out, not able to stand and see two important people in his life laying so still as if dead to the world.

"That they are. We…_**I **_should have been there for you Jubilation and for that I was not, I am most sorry," Emma whispered silently as she sat down in the chair beside the teenager.

* * *

Sapphire eyes fluttering open, Jubilee took a moment or two to get a feel of her surroundings, momentarily wondering where she was.

Turning her head to her right, she caught sight of blue fur.

Letting out a breathless laugh at she came to conclusion that she was in the X-men's infirmary, she let her eyes shut once again drifting off into a dreamless sleep, planning her next move.


End file.
